the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 635
In NeS1 Post 635, the NeS Heroes of the Story begin their challenge against the villains in a game of Capture the Flag. Lt Randy draws his pistols but he is uncertain that they can possibly win against such powerful foes. Gebohq, however, asserts that they have fought all of them and won before, except for Mr Slick and his sidekick, Oliver. "They" opens fire upon Lt Randy and a bullet strikes one of his pistols but then ricochets off of it and damages Losien's hair. Losien freaks out with anger and grabs Lt Randy and throws him at "They". When the two bodies collide, the explosive vest that "They" is wearing sets off and they explode. In the aftermath, "They" is left in a crater caused by the explosion but Lt Randy is missing. But as the heroes are about to tackle Ares and DarkSide, Randy plummets back to the ground and lands directly on the villains' flag. Gebohq shouts at him to run but Mr Slick and Oliver immediately give chase. The Narrator then questions whether the Writers, in the original Writers' Realm, will be arrested for having the Buster Sword strapped to the top of their car in NeS1 Post 634. Post <Meanwhile, within the wall of the ominous arena...> * Our heros and villans assemble on the field of battle to participate in a heated match of Capture the FlagCapture the Flag article, Wikipedia. (NSP style)... * * Randy draws his pistols * Randy (whispering to Geb): Hey, you think we have a chance? Geb (whispering back): We've handled these characters before, though I'm not too sure about the masked weirdo and his friend. * Randy begins twirling his pistols ah la wild west style. Just then 'They' fires his UziUzi article, Wikipedia. striking Randy's left pistol cauing it to discharge prematurly allowing the bullet to graze Losien's hair. * Losien: HEY WATCH IT!!! * Her hair damaged, Losien lets out a blood-curdling cry, races forward, grabs Randy and launchs him in a horizontal tangent directly toward 'They'. Randy covers the distance in nanoseconds and strikes 'They' in the chest. The force of the collision causes the rail charges on Randy and the unseen explosived 'They' had been carrying under his jacket to detonate. * Losien: Opps...my bad. :D * A crater now scars the playing field as the fray begins. Within the crater lay 'They'... * They: Ouchie... Maybe: Where's Randy? Ante: Not sure but we have other things to worry about (pointing in the direction of the villans)!! * Just then Darkside and Farr begin to close with our heros flanked closly by Ares and TotallyEvil * Geb: Here they come!!! * Just then a whistling sound can be heard as Randy plumets from the previously attained altitude directly on top of the opposing flag... * Randy: aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! <Wham!!> Losien: Hey, what da ya know. :d Geb: RUN RANDY RUUUNNNN!!!! * Randy looks up to see Mr. Slick and Oliver racing to protect their team flag. Injured from the blast and the landing Randy can barely stand on his feet... * Randy: Uh Oh, this is going to hurt... <Will our heros ever win? What will happen to Randy? Will the Highway partolHighway Patrol article, Wikipedia. stop our animeAnime article, Wikipedia. heros for their flagrant display of a deadly weaponBuster Sword article, Final Fantasy Wiki.? These and more in out exiting next episode...> Notes Britt's Commentary "The line screamed by Gebohq Simon for Lt Randy to run is from Forest GumpForest Gump article, Wikipedia.. The weapon referred to at the end is the Buster Sword, which was strapped to the roof of the vehicle in NeS1 Post 634." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post